


Feuertaufe

by Pixierain1283



Series: 24 Leben später [24]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Beer, Camping, F/F, Festivals, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixierain1283/pseuds/Pixierain1283
Summary: Nach langem Überreden konnte Adora Catra endlich überzeugen auf ein Metal Festival zu fahren. Natürlich sind auch Adoras Freunde dabei. Aus Platzgründen teilen sich Catra und Adora als beste Freundinnen ein Zelt. Beste Freundinnen?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: 24 Leben später [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Feuertaufe

**Author's Note:**

> Türchen Nr 23.

“Die Hörner hoch! Keine Mauer dieser Welt, die uns noch hält.”, dröhnte es aus der JBL Box auf dem Klapptisch in der Mitte ihres Camps. Geschafft ließ sich Catra in ihren Klappstuhl fallen und öffnete sich ein 5.0er. Die Anfahrt zum Festival war der Horror gewesen. Erst hatten sie ewig im Stau gestanden, dann in der Schlange zum Ticketzelt, dann mussten sie noch ihre Sachen auf den Zeltplatz schleppen und letztendlich hatte sich herausgestellt, dass von Adoras Freunden niemand wusste, wie man ein Zelt aufbaut. Jetzt, wo das Lager endlich eingerichtet war, konnte Catra ihr erstes Bier genießen. 

“Und, wie seh ich aus?” Adora kam aus dem Zelt und trug ein langes, sehr freizügiges Kleid im Gothic Style. An beiden Seiten befanden sich Schlitze, die einen Blick auf ihre langen Beine und ihre Lederstiefel frei gaben. Catra verschluckte sich fast am Bier. Sie fühlte plötzlich sehr underdressed. Sie hatte sich für eine schlichte dunkle Hose, ein graues Bandshirt, eine abgerissene Lederjacke und ihre heißgeliebten Springerstiefel entschieden.

“Gut. Sieht gut aus.”, antwortete Catra mit hochrotem Kopf. Adora drehte sich noch ein paar Mal, bis Glimmer ihr in die Arme fiel. “Du siehst fantastisch aus! Wen willst du denn verführen?” Catra meinte, einen Seitenblick in ihre Richtung bemerkt zu haben, doch bevor Adora antworten konnte, ließ Bow klirrend eine kleine Box auf den Camping Tisch fallen. “Hab ich da gerade erste Runde gehört?”, rief er freudig und begann Klopfer zu verteilen. Als er alle versorgt hatte, klopfte er auch schon. Den Deckel setzte er sich auf die Nase. “Na los! Alte Dorfkindtradition!” Auch die anderen setzten nun den Deckel auf die Nase. Catra seufzte. Nagut, wenn alle mitmachen… Es wurde angestoßen und drei Runden später waren alle ziemlich gut drauf. Adora, Glimmer und Perfuma hatten neben dem Campingtisch eine Art Tanzfläche initiiert. Catra sah amüsiert zu, den Blick fest auf Adora geheftet. Auch Adora genoß die Runde, das Tanzen. Und die Blicke von Catra, die sie ab und an bewusst erwiderte.

“Wann willst du es ihr sagen?”, riss Bow Catra aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hätte fast ihr zweites Bier fallen gelassen. “Was wem sagen?”

“Ach komm. Das ist doch offensichtlich. Außerdem teilt ihr euch ein Zelt, das ist doch die Gelegenheit.” Anzüglich wackelte Bow mit den Augenbrauen, Catra rollte mit den Augen. “Zum letzten Mal, sie ist meine beste Freundin, da läuft nichts.” Bow lachte. “Ja genau. Wenn ich mit Glimmer so Blicke tauschen würde wie ihr zwei es tut, oh Boy.” Freundschaftlich stieß er sie mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. “Du solltest dich lieber beeilen, sonst schnappt sie dir heute Abend jemand weg in dem Outfit. Ich will ja keine Namen nennen, aber du bist nicht die einzige Interessierte.” Mit dem Kopf zeigte er in Richtung der improvisierten Tanzfläche, auf der Perfuma deutlich enger mit Adora zu tanzen begann. Grummelnd stand Catra auf, leerte ihr Bier auf einen Zug und ging auf beide zu. 

“Wenn ich um diesen Tanz bitten darf?” Überschwänglich verbeugte sich Catra und Adora kicherte angeheitert, bevor sie die ihr angebotene Hand nahm und Catra an sich zog. Provokant legte sie beide Arme um Catras Hals, spielte mit ihrem wilden Haar. Catra wurde rot und wusste nicht recht, wohin mit ihren Händen, bis sie sie schließlich auf Adoras Hüften ablegte. Im Takt der Musik führte sie Adora, die anfängliche Unsicherheit wurde schnell von der Musik, dem Alkohol und Adoras glockenhellem Lachen übertüncht. “Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du tanzen kannst.”, raunte Adora ihr ins Ohr. “Tja, scheinbar gibt es einiges, was du noch nicht über mich weißt.”, flüsterte Catra mit rauer Stimme zurück. Beide sahen sich an und schmunzelten, als die Musik abrupt stoppte. “Leute, wir müssen los, sonst verpassen wir das Konzert!”, rief Glimmer entsetzt. Adora und Catra trennten sich nur widerwillig voneinander, Beide mit hochrotem Kopf.

Jeder schnappte sich noch ein Wegbier und zusammen machte sich die Gruppe auf zu den Bühnen. Adora schwankte schon leicht, weshalb Catra ihren Arm zu unterhaken angeboten hatte. Jetzt, in der Menge angekommen, hielt sie sich noch immer an Catra fest und Catra wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass es vielleicht doch mehr zu bedeuten hatte. Sie grummelte vor sich hin. Typisch Bow, dass er ihr so etwas einzuflüstern versuchte. Besorgt stupste Adora sie an. “Alles gut?” Catra schüttelte den Gedanken ab. “Ja, alles gut.” Adora lehnte sich an Catras Schulter an und reflexartig legte Catra ihren Arm um Adoras Hüfte. Entspannt seufzte Adora auf. “Catra, ich-”

Laut wurde sie von den ersten Tönen der Band unterbrochen und Catra verstand den Rest nicht. Gern hätte Catra sie um die Wiederholung ihrer Worte gebeten, doch Adora war Feuer und Flamme. In Extremo war seit langem ihre Lieblingsband und mit einem begeisterten Schimmer in den Augen hatte sie auch schon die Arme in die Luft geworfen.

Die Menge tobte regelrecht. Die Band ließ es sich nicht nehmen neben neueren Songs auch die alten Lieder zu spielen. Nach ‘Frei zu sein’, ‘Vollmond’ und ‘Sternhagelvoll’ spielten sie nun Adoras Lieblingslied, ‘Küss mich’. 

Mein Geist schwebt über dir,   
du kannst mich retten mit ‘nem Kuss von dir. 

Küss mich  
Küss mich  
Küss mich nur ein Mal

Catra hatte nie genauer auf den Text geachtet, aber es fiel ihr in dem Moment wie Schuppen von den Augen. Voller Inbrunst schmetterte Adora neben ihr den Text mit, angetrunken und adrenalintrunken vom Auftritt der Band. Ist es wirklich das, was Adora sich von mir wünscht? Ihr Seitenblick war Adora aufgefallen und sie drehte sich nun zu ihr, sang ihr die Worte direkt ins Gesicht. Wie konnte sie nur so blind sein. Catra grinste und kam der Aufforderung nach. Adora, erst überrascht und überrumpelt, erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Den nachfolgenden Song ‘Erdbeermund’ bekamen Beide schon gar nicht mehr mit.

Bow, Glimmer und Perfuma waren im Laufe des Konzertes ein, zwei Reihen nach hinten gedrängt worden. Als Bow wie gewohnt nach den Beiden Ausschau hielt, stupste er Glimmer an. “Endlich!”, kommentierte Glimmer das Schauspiel und legte zwei Finger in den Mund, stieß einen lauten Pfiff aus. Catra öffnete nur kurz die Augen und zeigte ihren Freunden den Finger. “Das nächste Konzert schauen sie sich wohl nicht mit uns an, was?”, fragte Bow schmunzelnd. In dem Moment zog Adora Catra gerade aus der Menge raus in Richtung Zeltplatz. “Ich denke nicht.”, lachte ihm Glimmer entgegen. Der Abgang ihrer Freunde wurde noch vom letzten Lied begleitet:

Immer wenn die Sonne untergeht  
Immer wenn der Mond am Himmel steht,  
Verbrennen wir zusammen,  
Im hellen Schein der Flammen.

Immer wenn sich Tag und Nacht vereint  
Immer wenn das Licht des Feuers scheint  
Verbrennen wir zusammen  
Im hellen Schein der Flammen.


End file.
